Right in front of You
by SplishySplash
Summary: Everyone can see it, but why can't they just open thier eyes and see whats right in front of their eyes.
1. The News

**Chapter 1, The News**  
  
"Harry, Hermione! Guess what! Guess what?!"said Ron in a rush, as he ran into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Hey why weren't you at breakfast?" asked Ron.  
  
"Will you get on with it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine, well this morning when I was at breakfast waiting for you two, Errol came to me as usual and guess what! Charlie is getting married!"  
  
"Oh my, who is the lucky lady." asked Hermione.  
  
"Savannah Bagman, his Hogwarts sweetheart, she also went into dragons with Charlie." Ron exclaimed. "And its about time, he only talked about her for as long as I remember."  
  
"Oh how sweet."sighed Hermione.  
  
"When's the wedding?"asked Harry.  
  
"December 26th so all of us at Hogwarts can go, oh and I forgot to tell you that both of you are going home with me at Fred, George, and Ginny." said Ron.  
  
"Didn't you say her last name was Bagman?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Ludo's daughter."  
  
"Crazy Bagman? Chuddly Cannons Bagman? Greatest beater in all of England Bagman?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That's the same cheating guy." Ron said sourly.  
  
"Just think now that he's related to you somewhat by marriage, you can hound him for your money." Said Harry.  
  
"I didn't think of that! Now excuse me I have a letter to write to my future sister-in-laws father. Farewell."Ron said with out missing a beat, then left.  
  
" I can't believe it! Charlie is getting married." said Fred as he walked up to Harry.  
  
"Well he isn't that old" Hermione pointed out. "Besides he probably could have had any girls he wanted, just because he waited for the right girl doesn't mean anything."  
"Oh, Hermione, I think you have the hots for my older brother!" said George.  
  
"Oh I think he is hot, but I don't have the hots for him. He is much to old for me." Said Hermione innocently.  
  
"But you just said he wasn't old." Said Fred, Harry and George at the same time.  
  
"Who isn't old?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Charlie." said Hermione. "I think he's hot but these three goons think I have the hots for him, and I said he is much to old for me."  
  
"Oh he is."  
  
"Girls." said Harry.  
  
"To confusing." said Fred.  
  
"But you gotta love them." said George.  
  
Hermione stood up and smacked Harry and Fred on the shoulder and George on the cheek, hard.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Whined George.  
  
"For just being the jerk you are." said Hermione.  
  
"Well I can take this abuse on the Quidditch field." said Fred.  
  
"Well you better quit while your ahead or I might have to curse you."Said Hermione.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to your best-est best friend would you?" asked Harry with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Especially you." said Hermione and started laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, its just. . ." Hermione turned and started laughing.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll have to tickle you." said Harry.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." as she got up and ran out of the common room into the hall.  
  
"Oh know you won't!" shouted Harry and ran out of the portrait hole after her.  
"George, did I see what I thought I saw?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You know I'm not the smart one of the two but I did see that." said George with a look in his eye that clearly said 'I have an idea'  
  
"George, don't." said Ginny.  
  
"Don't what" asked George.  
  
"Don't mess with Harry and Hermione's relationship theirs is something special, and it means a lot to both of them especially Harry." explained Ginny. "If they aren't together by Charlie's wedding then you can do what ever you want to get them together deal?"  
  
"Deal" said George.


	2. Harassment and Lies

**Chapter 2 Harassment and Lies**  
  
Five minutes later Harry still hadn't caught Hermione, but when they got into the great hall Harry pounced on Hermione and the both fell to the floor.  
  
"Gotcha." said Harry tickling her.  
  
"Harry. . .stop. . .please that's not fair." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" he asked  
  
"Because. . .because it just isn't fair." Hermione whined from underneath Harry.  
  
"Say, 'Harry you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world.'" stated Harry.  
  
"Harry you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Repeated Hermione.  
  
"And you're the most nicest and most sexiest person I know."  
  
"EW I'm not repeating that's just wrong! You're a real nerd Harry, that's just wrong."squealed Hermione.  
  
"But true." winked Harry.  
  
"POTTER! What in heavens name are you doing on top of Miss Granger?!" asked a very angry Professor Snape.  
  
"Uh, playing around." answered Harry.  
  
"Playing around?! That's sexual harassment! You will get detention for this stunt." yelled Snape.  
  
"What are you jealous, because you are not playing with us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What! This is absurd, Miss Granger you will get detention for that smart mouth you've got and while I'm at it 50 points from Griffindor." bellowed Snape "be in my office at 9:00 tomorrow night." then he walked off.  
  
"What did you do that for." asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't want you to have all the blame, I made you chase me." said Hermione.  
  
"Good thing I'm not doing detention by myself this time."  
  
"Oh and Harry. . ."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you get off of me?"  
  
"Well, I am comfortable. . ."  
  
"Just get off of me."  
  
"Fine, fine." said Harry as he rolled off of Hermione, the stood up and held his hands out to help her up.  
  
When their hands met it was like a bolt of lightning going through their bodies, when Hermione stood up she could tell something was different.  
  
"Thanks." she whispered.  
  
"Anytime." answered Harry. "Uh. . .race you to the common room."  
  
"Your on."  
  
Well the next day was uneventful except when they went to Potions the next day. . .  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger remember that you two have detention tonight at nine o'clock." Snape announced to the class.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there." said Hermione.  
  
"Why do you have detention?" whispered Ron.  
  
"For making out with Hermione in the hall." lied Harry, having the hardest time keeping his face strait.  
  
"WHAT!" squealed Ron.  
  
"Im just kidding, me and Hermione were goofing around with our wands and some magic hit a first year, and go caught by Snape the grouch and got detention." Harry explained.  
  
"We've had a bad influence on her." said Ron.  
  
"Yes we have." sighed Harry.


	3. The New Meaning of Detention

**Chapter 3 A New Meaning to Detention**  
  
After they escaped Potions every thing was pretty normal until 9:00 that night.  
  
"Harry its eight forty-five we'd better get going." said Hermione.  
  
"Wait, what did you two do to make Snape mad?" asked Lavender walking up to her.  
  
"We didn't invite him in our make out session, Geez if he would have asked we would have invited him to join us, but he is just an old ding bat." said Hermione trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT!! That's wrong and sick and even more wrong!" squeaked Lavender.  
  
"Whoa! Hold your horses, I was just kidding you, we were fooling around with our wands and hit a first year with some magic." said Hermione, and Lavender gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you two were an item."  
  
"We're not." said Hermione.  
  
"Come one Hermione dear." said Harry after he overheard their conversation. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Lets got serve our detention."  
  
'What in the heck is he doing' her mind screamed. "Ok Harry." she said, turning around and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
When the left Hermione stopped Harry and asked. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked  
  
"Come up to me and acted like my boyfriend or something."  
  
"Just to give her ideas."  
"Oh your smart. Now we are going to be the headlines in the gossip newspaper."  
  
"Just calm down, it'll be fine."  
  
When they got to the dungeons to find Snape they were surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on a stool.  
  
"What a lovely surprise." said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy was about to make some bad remark when Snape walked in. "About time for you two to show up."  
  
"Just give us our sentences. And lets get one with it." said Harry.  
  
"What to give you? Malfoy got any ideas?"  
  
"I do as a matter of fact. Give me some keys." said Malfoy. "Im going to throw them into the Dark Forest and you two have to find them."  
  
"That's inhumane!"Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Thats what you get for sexual harassment. Go find my keys."snapped Snape.  
  
"That wasn't sexual harassment, I let Harry chase me and tackle me, we were playing around. You see if Mr. Malfoy here would have tackled me, I would've consider its harassment."  
Said Hermione.  
  
"Just for your loud mouth, you get to use it and sing for the whole school tomorrow at breakfast. And find my keys." Yelled Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape, if you didn't know any better, but Hermione is the best singer in the whole school. . ." Said Harry.  
  
"Save it Potter. You will also have to sing for the school you're annoying mouth you've got. NOW FIND MY KEYS!" Roared Snape.  
  
Five minutes later Harry and Hermione were at the forest looking for they keys.  
  
"This sucks!"said Harry.  
  
"I know, now of because of my big mouth we have to sing in font of the school. And I swear that man is there to make our life a living hell!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Hey calm down, it will be fine." said Harry putting a reassuring hand on her arm. "We can sing 'We hate Snape.' It goes to the song 'We are the champions.'"  
"I think if we do that we'll have detention for the rest of our lives, but at least Dumbledore will know how we feel."  
  
"Man I think Ron is right, we do have a bad influence on you."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"That's an awesome thing."  
  
Three hours later they both grabbed the keys at the same time and shouted "Eureka!"  
  
Harry looked over and saw Hermione yawn and said. "Hermione, I think we need to get you to bed."  
  
"I agree. Its past my bed time."  
  
They walked out of the forest when Hermione tripped into a hole.  
  
"Harry!"yelled Hermione. "Help."  
  
"Hermione, are you alright."  
  
"Yes, no I think I twisted my ankle."  
  
The hole was deep and Harry had to think fast.  
  
"Ok, I am going to lean down and I need you to jump and grab my arm, its going to hurt but I know you can do it."  
  
Hermione jumped and missed and yelled some cuss words she wouldn't dare say in front of a professor. Then she jumped again and Harry grabbed her wrists.  
  
"I got you Hermione." Then pulled her out of the hole. He could see that she was about to scream in pain. "Shh I know it hurts."  
  
"It hurts so bad Harry."  
  
"I know, Hermione, I know." he said and he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Hermione, I'm going to carry you to the common room. Then I will take a look at it."  
  
"Ok." she said as a tear drop fell down her cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the great hall then sat her down. "Hermione, I'm going to look at it now, just to see if I need to take you to see Madam Pomfrey."  
He lifted her pant leg and rubbed her ankle a little bit. Then he saw Hermione wince in pain. "Shh, I'm going to take you to your bed. It doesn't seem that bad, but just stay off of it."  
  
"Yes Doctor Potter." giggled Hermione.


	4. Three Hours

**Chapter 4 Three Hours **

The next day at breakfast Harry stood and got on top of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I have an announcement to make to you all." Harry started. "As part of our detention we have to sing a song for you all as a sort of embarrassment I am guessing. And last night while finding Professor Snape's keys in the woods me and my lovely assistant Miss Hermione Granger came up with this song, now if you can give Hermione and me a round of applause we will sing for you." he helped Hermione onto the table and they started to sing to a song that didn't have any tune in particular.  
  
Last night out in the woods  
  
serving a sentence that  
  
was so unjust in the first place  
  
those three hours was a waste of our time.  
  
Thinking of what we've done  
  
and all we have to say  
  
is that were so sorry Professor Snape  
  
and we won't ever do it again  
  
or just when your not watching us.  
  
And next time we see you Malfoy we'll  
  
curse you to Siberia  
  
And to you all remember that

three hours of detention is a waste of time!  
  
The whole school except the Slytherin's erupted into laughter, even Professor Dumbledore chuckled, but Snape had a look on his face that could kill if it could.  
  
"You guys did a good job." said Ron.  
"Thank you. Thank you. You may phone our agents for tour dates." said Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, but they got more dirty looks from the Slytherin's. That night in the common room, Harry and Hermione were sitting in there favorite spots just talking until Hermione asked Harry a question.  
  
"Harry, when is your next quidditch match?" she asked.  
  
"This Saturday, which reminds me I have to go to practice tomorrow." He whined.  
  
"Oh you'll live, but hey it's the last day of the week, and no homework this weekend."  
  
"I agree."


	5. Answer my Question

That night Hermione was sitting on her four poster doing her homework when Ginny and Lavender approached her.  
  
"Hermione, can we ask you something." asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Are you and Harry a couple? Because you two seem awfully friendly." asked Lavender.  
  
"No. And why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Just wondering that's all."said Lavender.  
  
"Do you like Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He's my best friend, of course I like him."  
  
"No, no, no that's not what I meant and you know it. Do you like him, like him?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted outside the window where she could see harry flying around, chasing after the snitch and sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?" we watch you practically throw yourself at him, you wild about him." squealed Lavender.  
  
"I don't know, I know things have changed between us but. . . " said Hermione but Ginny interrupted her.  
  
"But nothing, Harry is absolutely wild about you. And he deserves to know."said Ginny.  
  
"You need to do something about it."  
  
"I don't want to ruin my relationship with Harry, he is my best friend and he is the only one who understands me, and likes me for me, I won't let a stupid little crush get in the way of my friendship with Harry." said Hermione getting up and running out of the room.  
  
Mean while out on the Quidditch field harry was approached by Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"Harry can we asked you a question?" asked Ron.  
  
"You just did." teased Harry. "Sure what?"  
  
"Do you like Hermione?" asked Dean.  
  
"She is my one of my best friends, where are you going with this?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, you prat, do you have the hots for her?" asked Ron  
  
Harry was silent, he really didn't know how to answer he saw the looks on the guys' faces and said. "I don't know, I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well it is a yes or no question." said Neville trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Well, that narrows my answer."Harry snapped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Yes, I do. No big deal, its just a stupid little crush." said Harry getting really annoyed.  
  
"That's not true, and you know it." snapped Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione is my best friend and I see the way you look at her, its like if you look away she might disappear, it's a heck of a lot more than a crush." Said Ron trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Then what do you call it?"asked Harry.  
  
"An obsession, but your not alone I know Hermione feels the same way. You need to tell her." said Ron.  
  
'Why does Ron have to be smart?' Harry's mind yelled. "Its not that simple."  
  
"Why not?" asked the four boys.  
  
"Because I'm afraid to." said Harry as he got on his broom and flew up into the falling sky.  
  
"He can face dark wizards, and dragons but he can't tell her he loves her." sighed Ron "What a prat."  
  
"Its not that he doesn't want to tell her, he just doesn't want to hurt her." said Neville reassuringly. "He will some day, or he will crack."  
  
"Oh what do you know?" spat Ron, he couldn't stand not seeing them together, he knew that Harry and Hermione were so in love with each other they couldn't see or think strait. Then he walked off. 


	6. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 6. Gryffindor v.s. Ravenclaw  
  
After Hermione stormed out of her room she decided to go outside to get some fresh air when she saw Harry, from what she can tell he looked angry.  
  
'Wonder what his problem is.' Thought Hermione.  
  
She walked to the Quidditch field and sat on the bleachers, mesmerized by Harry doing what he is best at.  
  
She was sitting there for ten minutes when Harry noticed her sitting in the bleachers, so he landed his broom and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"How long have you been sitting here?" asked Harry.  
  
"About ten minutes."Answered Hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"Because it looks like you are angry and letting it out." answered Hermione.  
  
"I do, but that isn't any reason for you not to stop me."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, its just that. . . No I don't, its really something I need to do on my own."  
  
"Ok, but remember that Im here if you need me."  
  
"I know. Lets go in side its starting to get chilly."  
  
"Yeah it is, and I forgot my jumper."  
  
They took their time getting back to the common room, talking about the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw that was going to take place tomorrow. When they got to the common room the went their separate was into their dormitories.  
  
When Harry got into his dormitory he couldn't help but think about Hermione, 'maybe Ron's right.' thought Harry.  
  
Meanwhile in Hermione's dormitory she sat on her bed combing her hair when she started thinking. 'I don't understand Ginny, Harry doesn't like me that way or he would have told me what's wrong, Oh-no He still likes Cho! That's why he wouldn't tell me, he didn't want to make me mad.'  
  
The next day at the Quidditch match, the tension was high between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw unlike no other match between the two.  
  
At 10 minutes to eleven the bleachers started filling up.  
  
"Good luck Harry."Whispered Hermione in his ear as she gave him a hug. "Try not to bloody your self to much."  
  
"I'll try but I'm not promising you anything." said Harry returning the hug. "And you try not to bite your finger nails off."  
  
"I promise." said Hermione walking off to find a seat. Which she found one next to Ron.  
  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch Match and we have the Ravenclaw team. Randall, Williams, Sparks, Watson, Rodgers, Carter and the seeker Cho Chang." said Lee Jordan, there were cheers from the Ravenclaw's and the Slytheran. "And introducing the Gryffindor team. Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Rabb, and introducing our new Keeper Sarah Mackenzie and last but surely not least Potter." the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cheered.  
  
"I wanna clean game from both of you. Captains shake hands." so Harry and Cho Chang shook hands. "Let the Game begin." said Madam Hooch.  
  
"The Quaffel is thrown up into the air and Randall has it. He dives around Fred Weasley and its knocked out of his hands bu a bludger." there was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor's. "And its taken by Rabb, tossed to Bell and SCORE Gryffindor up by ten."  
  
Meanwhile harry was flying around the posts looking for that little glimmer of gold from the snitch. Cho was doing the same thing.  
  
"Watson has the Quaffel . . . no one seems to touch him. GET THAT SCUM! Watson passed it to sparks and passes to Williams and they score. Ten- Ten."By then the Ravenclaw's were getting excited. "Rabb-Bell-Johnson-Bell- and Rabb Scores!"  
  
Twenty minutes of intense play, Harry saw it. The snitch was flying down toward the ground. So Harry pulled his broom into a steep dive. When he started to dive Cho saw it. And started to go after Harry.  
  
"Great Scott! Harry sees the snitch. He's diving. Come on Harry."shouts Lee.  
  
After what seemed like and eternity Harry was able to reach for the snitch. When he was about to reach it something ran into his arm. It was Cho, and her Cleansweep 13000. Harry leveled his broom and jumped off and grabbed the snitch before Cho knew what happened. After he caught it, he landed on his feet, then showed it to the crowd.  
  
"He's got it! After that stupid stunt he did it!" roared Lee. "170-30 Gryffindor wins the game." Loud Cheers filled the stadium. 


	7. Granger vs Chang

Chapter 7. Granger v.s.. Chang  
  
After five minutes of battling crowds Hermione found Harry.  
  
"You did it, Harry, you really did it." she said as she gave Harry a hug. "What kind of stupid move was that?" She squealed in fake anger.  
  
"Uh. . ." stammered Harry.  
  
"Oh who cares. You did it." she squealed. Hermione giving him one final squeeze then let go of him. "I'll be right back, Creevy owes me money."  
  
"Colin's betting against me?" Said Harry in a fake shock.  
  
"I know, its terrible isn't it?" said Hermione walking off.  
  
When she walked away from Harry she saw Cho pushing Ginny.  
  
"Chang you better leave her alone, if you know what's good for you." Hermione threatened.  
  
"Why? She won't give me my money she owes me. So I can pick on her when she's in my debt." spat Cho pushing Ginny on to the ground. "Besides what are you going to do about it."  
  
"I said stop it or else." Said Hermione.  
  
"Or else what." said Cho stepping up to her. "Mudblood going to curse me?"  
  
By then Hermione had it, she punched Cho right in the nose. "No, how about a broken nose?"  
  
"No one punches me and lives Granger."Screamed Cho as she launched herself at Hermione. And brought her to the ground. "Especially a filthy Mudblood like you."  
  
By know Cho was on top of Hermione smacking her. Hermione punched her this time Cho fell backwards on to the ground. Hermione used this to her advantage by launching herself on top of Cho and pinning her to the ground.  
  
"No selfish, rich brat is going to call me Mudblood with out being punished."she yelled and punched her again this time someone noticed and yelled.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" everyone came running and circling Hermione and Cho.  
  
Cho noticed that Hermione's hair had been hanging down her shoulder, so she reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled. That got Hermione to stop Cho threw her off of herself and started to punch Hermione. That's when Hermione bit Cho's hand when Cho tried to smack her. Cho got off of her and stood up.  
  
"You bit me!"Yelled Cho as Hermione stood up.  
  
"You pulled my hair." Hermione yelled back.  
  
"EW now I need to get a Rabies Shot." Spat Cho.  
  
Hermione was about to launch herself at Cho but someone's arms went around her waist. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry. . . let . . . me go!" Screamed Hermione. Fighting Harry, but was failing terribly.  
  
"No, Hermione stop fighting me. Im not going to let you go." But Hermione didn't listen.  
  
Cho was about to smack Hermione again, but Dumbledore stunned her before she did.  
  
"What in heaven's name is going on here Miss Granger?" said a very stern voice coming from McGonagall. "Miss Weasley came and got us, just in time."  
  
"She was picking on Ginny and I told her to stop and she wouldn't, then she called my a Mudblood and I punched her in the nose, hopefully I broke it." sneered Hermione.  
  
McGonagall couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Miss Granger am I hearing you correctly she called you names and you broke her nose?!"  
  
"Yes, the next person who called my Mudblood was going to get it, and Miss Chang here was the one who did it, but I was hoping Malfoy would have so I can kicked his. . ."  
  
"Miss Granger you will certainly get detention for this. Mr. Potter can you escort Her to my office."Said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes Professor." said Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and started leading her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I saw this coming!"Squeaked Professor Trelawney. "The orbs told me this was going to happen!"  
  
"Oh Shut up." said McGonagall.  
  
"Gosh Hermione, I leave you along for five minutes and you beat someone up." Teased Harry.  
  
Hermione was silent then muttered under her breath. " She screams like a girl." which got Harry to laugh.  
  
"I've taught you well, you will graduate, my young Grasshopper." said Harry.  
  
"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face?" Laughed Hermione.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd see you beat anyone but Draco Malfoy let alone Cho Chang."  
  
"She deserved it. She looks at me like im some lower being, because I have muggle parents. She is worse than Malfoy." Hermione spat as they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You know he didn't tell us the password." pointed out Harry.  
  
"Dang it. I guess we can sit here."Said Hermione. "Man I wish I had a mirror."  
  
"Your not that bad. Just a split lip and a black eye." Harry said as he pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it to her lip. "There it stopped."  
  
"Thank you Harry. For everything."  
  
"You are more than welcome."Harry said and smiled. 


	8. Memories Found

Chapter 8. Memories Found  
  
Harry and Hermione were talking about her fight when Dumbledore came over to them.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Miss Chang was telling me her side of the story, it seems to me that you attacked her out of pure jealousy." said Dumbledore with his mysterious twinkle in his eyes, the one that Harry always talked about. Hermione was about to defend herself but Dumbledore spoke before she could. " Lets take this to my office. Chocolate Shortcake."  
  
The giant statue jumped out of his way and Dumbledore started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Do you wnat me to come?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I've got to this myself, thanks anyway." Said Hermione.  
  
"If you insist, I'll meet you in the common room."Said Harry as Hermione started up the staircase.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, have a seat and tell me what happened."  
  
"She was picking on Ginny Weasley and I told her to stop then she called me a Mudblood and other names that aren't so good. And I guess I flipped out at her and broke her nose." Said Hermione flatly.  
  
"Ok now you will have to be punished for your wrong doing. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, please don't take house points away from Gryffindor for my wrong doing."  
  
"I won't, you will be serving detention with Professor Sprout. She needs help with planting Mandrakes, be at the green house tomorrow either before or after your lessons."  
  
"Thanks." answered Hermione.  
  
"You know, you are a true Gryffindor, you came forth with your mistakes and you took your punishment with out any problem." said Dumbledore. "And I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know this is a major da-ja-vu moment."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, who was confused.  
  
"About 20 years ago . . . ."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Lily Evans you understand you must serve detention for fighting." said Professor Friedman, the headmaster at the time.  
  
"Well she called me Mudblood and I couldn't let her get away with it." said Lily, pouting.  
  
"I know, and thats why Miss Whitney is serving detention with Professor Bins, and you get to serve yours with Professor Elliot, by repotting mandrakes, you are dismissed I suppose Potter, Lupin and Black are waiting for you."  
  
*~* End Flashback*~*  
  
"Really that's scary." said Hermione in awe.  
  
"Yeah, here." said Dumbledore handing her a little black book about the size of a bible. "This was Lily's, she told me before she died to give this is a girl close to Harry . . . . and I assumed that since you're his best friend I will give it to you."  
  
"But I can't take this, Harry doesn't . . ." stuttered Hermione.  
  
"She told me to give it to the girl, Harry's closes to, and nothing is going to ruin your relationship, I know it. And besides I don't back down on promises, especially someone very important to me."  
  
"Thank you." whispered Hermione.  
  
"And please don't give it to Harry till he graduates."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Hermione left Dumbledore's office and went strait to the Gryffindor tower when she got there she ran up to her room and opened the book Dumbledore gave her, and started to read.  
  
March 3 1980  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
He did it again! James made my knee buckle with that smile of his, I fell and Sirius caught me before I fell on to the ground. Then they kept asking me if I need to go to the hospital wing then I excused my self and now im writing to you Dear Journal, I think im in love with James, I know he's not wild about me, Hanna keeps telling me that he only talks about me but she is just truing to make me happy she is never around any more, she is always off making out with that Longbottem guy, I think his name is Jason, I have to leave you, James is coming.  
  
Hermione sighed, 'She is almost like me.' she thought  
  
There was a knock on the door, Hermione shoved the book under her pillow and said "Come in."  
  
At the door was nobody but the infamous Harry Potter. "So what's the verdict?"  
  
"Guilty, detention with Professor Sprout."  
  
"Oh that's not bad, oh I forgot I got you some food, the House Elves wanted to make a feast, but I told them just to give you a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, mustard, tomato and lettuce. And I brought your favorite, Cheese Cake."  
  
"Oh, Harry you know me way to well, and thank you so much."  
  
"Well I guess im going to go . . ."  
  
"You can stay." said Hermione a little to quickly. "That is if you want to."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They talked for about 2 hours until Lavender came into the room.  
  
"Well I guess I should get going." said Harry.  
  
"Good night." said Hermione standing up giving Harry a hug.  
  
"Good night, Hermione, Lavender." then he left.  
  
"So. . . did I interrupt anything? Said Lavender.  
  
"No we've been talking for the last couple of minutes."  
  
"Minutes? He was up here for 2 hours, Ron and me didn't want to interrupt anything."  
  
" you didn't." said Hermione. " wait since when did you hang out with Ron?"  
  
"Well good night." said Lavender.  
  
"Good night."sighed Hermione and she reached under her pillow and started to read Lily Evans Journal.  
  
June 25 1980  
  
Dear Journal  
  
I can believe it! We've graduated Hogwarts one week ago. And now I am moving out of my parents house to live with James, just as friends, hopefully I can change that tonight when we are going to dinner, to celebrate our house in Godric's Hollow. Wish me luck, I will write as soon as im back.  
  
Im Back!! And guess what Dear Journal! I told him I loved him and he asked me to marry him. I've been dreaming this moment since forever, I told my parents they were excited and then I called Petunia and she yelled at me, she said I deserved better than Potter and for once im not listening she didn't take my advice when I told her not to marry the Vernon guy so now I leave you with one advice Don't wait it doesn't prove any thing to wait for the other one to move and take a chance.  
  
Hermione had the feeling that Lily Evans was talking to her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked the heavens. Then she fell asleep, not waiting for the answer. 


	9. Kissing the Godfather

Chapter 9 Kissing The Godfather  
  
The next morning Hermione got up early and walked down to the Great hall with a new respect for the woman who brought Harry in to this world. She walked in to the Great Hall with a smile on her face, and she noticed Harry sitting on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to eat." answered Harry.  
  
"Oh I see. Harry can I ask you something?"  
  
"yes, anything."  
  
"Do you remember your mom?"  
  
"No, I wish I could, what I remember is what Im told about her."  
  
"She must have been a wonderful woman."  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because she brought you into the world."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until that night.  
  
"Harry, Im going." Said Hermione getting ready to leave for her detention.  
  
"Ok, do you want me to walk you down?" asked Harry, who was hopeful.  
  
"No, its cool." said Hermione, who left.  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room when Ron came over with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Want to play a game of chess?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Two hours later Hermione came back from her detention when she found Harry and Ron playing Chess, she walked over and sat down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"How many games have you been playing?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"One, we've been playing this game for two hours." answered Ron. "I reckon he's finally getting good."  
  
". . . Knight to e4. Well I got a lovely gift for my birthday, it was called Chess for Dummys. and I think it has had an affect on me." said Harry.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Me." Said Hermione Quietly.  
  
"What!!!" asked Ron, who's face started to get red.  
  
"Hey, Im no where near your chess level, its just my defense it good." said Harry.  
  
"Pawn to d6. . . well what's true." answered Ron who calmed down, visibly.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. which made him laugh."  
  
"Rook to A6. Check Mate." Said Harry. "Ha I win! for once."  
  
"How'd you do that?" Asked Ron who was shocked.  
  
"I studied, well good night. Im going to bed."Said Harry who got up, gave Hermione a hug and left.  
  
"You told him, about the check mate. Didn't you?"asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, well good night." Said Hermione as she ran out of the room. When she got into her room she sat on her bed and took out Lily Evan's journal.  
  
September 18, 1980  
  
Dear Journal.  
  
With in an hour, I will be Mrs. Lily Potter, can you believe it! I can't wait! well i have to get ready, I will write more later.  
  
Hermione was excited, she wished she was there to see it.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
September 18,1980  
  
I did! I married James. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, where James' best men, but other than that it was so beautiful. Now we are on a plane going to America, for a honeymoon and our plane is about to land, I'll tell you more later. Bye.  
  
Hermione finished and laid there in her bed thinking. 'Lily is a wonderful person maybe. . .no' she thought and fell asleep.  
  
*~*Flashback*~* (Hermione's Dream)  
  
"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today, to witness this wedding of James Potter to Lily Evans, are there anybody who doesn't wish for them to get married, please speak now." Said the Pastor.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, this is exactly what she imagined. She walked in and sat down next to a younger Dumbledore.  
  
"This young couple wish to exchange their own vows. James you may go first."  
  
"Lily, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you but didn't know it until our fifth year at school. I know I haven't been the best person to get along with, but Im glad you can put up with my problems, or we wouldn't be here today. I love you so much and I promise to protect you from anything. Im glad I am marrying you. You're the only one I see my future with, the mother of my children, grandmother to my grandchildren. I love you, and I am glad to spend my life with you."  
  
Said James, Hermione had tears spilling down her cheeks, 'well that's where Harry gets his ability to say the right thing at the right time.' she thought.  
  
"Lily, its your turn." said the Pastor.  
  
"I can't exactly tell you the moment I fell in love with you, James, maybe it was when I was a scared little girl aboard a train for the first time, or when we got in all that trouble, but I fell in love and was too scared to do anything about it until we bought that house in Godric's Hollow. When you asked me to marry you it was like a dream come true. And I knew with out a doubt you were my soul mate, I love you James. And I am excited to bare your children and watch our children grow."  
  
Hermione was stunned, this was the wish of a lady who died protecting her son, and hopefully she would carry out giving the grandchildren they would never know.  
  
". . . I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." and that's exactly what he did.  
  
Later in the dream Hermione found herself at the reception, she saw a lot of people she recognized like Minerva McGonagall who was dancing with Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, the rest of the Marauders (those who aren't married now) Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley with Bill, Charlie, and Percy, she was obviously very pregnant with Fred and George. Then there was Severus Snape. 'I wonder what he is doing here.' thought Hermione. She saw Harry's aunt Petunia, who looked almost completely drunk.  
  
Hermione walked over to a table and sat down. She watched Lily and James dance, she was happy for them, even though she knew their fate.  
  
After awhile of sitting down, some one came over to her.  
  
"I don't think I know you?" Said the man to Hermione.  
  
"Oh. . uh. . Im one of Lily's friends."Hermione lied, which wasn't really a lie, after all she knew Harry which was close enough.  
  
"Really? Im Sirius Black, what's your name?"  
  
"Im Hermione . . uh Hermione McGonagall." Hermione wanted to laugh, but decided to let it go on a little while longer.  
  
"Really? Are you related to Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
"Oh, she is my cousin."  
  
"Oh really? Did you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I went to Kangaroo Paw, its in Australia."  
  
"Oh so you're an Aussie?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Sirius, you have to do the best man speech." Said a pale looking Remus Lupin.  
  
"Fine, oh Remus this is Hermione McGonagall. She is from Australia." Said Sirius matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, and Sirius can you tell me where Australia is?" Teased Remus. Sirius had a blank expression. "I thought so. Now get going."  
  
"Fine, fine. Hey Hermione do you want to dance with me after?"  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely, mate." Trying to sound Aussie like.  
  
Sirius stood on the table and started to give his speech. " Good evening everybody. If you don't know im Sirius Black, and you know James is the best friend a guy can ask for, and I'm happy that Lily and James got together and I have to tell you these two are the blindest people, anyone has met. They kept dancing around each other but im glad they got together, but what can I say I love you guys, have a good life together."  
  
When Sirius finished, he went to find Hermione.  
  
"You owe me a dance." said Sirius coming up to her.  
  
"Ok." answered Hermione getting up to dance.  
  
After a couple of minutes of dancing James noticed Sirius dancing with a girl he didn't know. He leaned over to Remus and asked. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Hermione McGonagall. She's from Australia, Sirius is absolutely wild about her." Answered Remus.  
  
The song ended and Sirius walked Hermione over to Remus and James.  
  
"James this is Hermione, Hermione this is James."  
  
"Nice to meet you." said James.  
  
"It's a real pleasure to meet you." said Hermione.  
  
"Well I have to go find my bride, its awesome meeting you."Said James walking off.  
  
Hermione walked around the reception, looking for nothing in particular until she saw the wedding guest book.  
  
She walked over to the book and took the quill and began to write.  
  
My name is Hermione Granger I know you don't know my, but I know everything about you, you guys are wonderful! and I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you have done for you even though you never knew me. I know we will never cross paths again and tell Sirius, he is a good man. And I really like him. He is a honest, true man and would never do anything to betray you. Tell him I will see him again and he is in my prayers, good luck Sirius and James and Lily. And im sorry for lying.  
  
With all my heart and soul.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
With that Hermione walked out of the reception and out of Lily and James' lives. Hermione started to walk away when Sirius walked over to her.  
  
"Herm, where are you going?"he asked.  
  
"Home, my time here is done." she said.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Yes, you won't recognize me, but you will and that's a promise."  
  
"Good Bye, Hermione McGonagall." said Sirius sadly.  
  
Hermione turned and gave Sirius a light kiss on the lips. "Good Bye Sirius." She started to walk off and then Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her again, more passionately.  
  
"You can't leave me."  
  
"I have to." With that Hermione left.  
  
When Sirius walked back in Lily looked at James and asked. "Did he have a girlfriend and didn't tell us?"  
  
"No, he looks like he was turned down, by Hermione McGonagall."  
  
"Aw, she stole his heart." said Lily. "Poor Padfoot. He'll find someone else, I know it."  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
And that was what ended Hermione's dream.  
  
Hermione woke up with Lavender Brown watching her. She sat up and yawned.  
  
"Have a crazy dream?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep and you said something like good bye Sirius. And it was is an Australian accent. Are you seeing someone named Sirius and didn't tell me?"  
  
"No, Sirius is an old friend."  
  
"I see."  
  
Enjoy, I will add more later. Thanks for all the reviews. 


	10. So Close, Yet So Far

Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy. Its kind of short, but it will get longer I promise. Hope you like  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione or Ron or anyone else, but a selected few  
  
Sarah  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
After getting ready Hermione, went down stairs into the common room and saw Harry getting ready to leave for breakfast.   
  
"Wait up, Harry." Hermione called over.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" He asked  
  
"I had a really weird dream." she answered.  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Do I really want to tell you?" she giggled.  
  
"Was it a steamy dream?" Harry said with a smirk, and Hermione blushed.  
  
"No, no, no. Nothing like that. I dreamt that I was at your parents wedding, and it was cool, but it was like I was actually living their wedding. I really don't know how to describe it."  
  
"Did you see Padfoot?"  
  
"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail."  
  
"Whoa, did anything happen?"  
  
"Not really, the wedding was beautiful and the reception was ok, Padfoot was awesome, he gave a speech that wasn't to bad, and he kept hitting on me and. . ."  
  
"Wait, he was hitting on you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I was starting to leave the reception and he followed me out and asked me not to leave and. . ." Hermione stopped.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He kissed me." Hermione turned and looked at the door.  
  
"What?" Harry started to laugh  
  
"Remember Harry this is a dream."  
  
"I know," Harry smiled. "Im just teasing you. You look so cute when you blush."  
  
"Stop it Harry." Hermione turned more red. And Harry started to laugh.  
  
"What so funny?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hermione." answered Harry.  
  
"Hermione funny? Ok I have to hear this." Said Ron listening with interest  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who had a look that was pleading him not to tell. "Naw, I don't want to embarrass her."  
  
"Oh come on." said Ron.  
  
"No, I think she would hex me to some where I don't think I would want to be." said Harry looking at her. "Lets eat."  
  
"Wait, what day is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh my, today we are going home for Christmas!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Oh we are."said Harry. "Well I still need to pack, so lets hustle the train leaves at noon."  
  
Ten minutes later the trio went back to the common room and started to pack. When Hermione was getting ready to leave she noticed the journal sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at her watch and decided to read a page.  
  
Dear JournalFebruary 16, 1983  
  
Guess what ,dear journal, today I have found out that I am 4 weeks pregnant. I haven't told James yet but I think he will be really excited. I've been throwing up for the last week and I decided to go to the doctors (I really went because my mother told me to). And he took some tests and then came back, and told me that I was pregnant! Man was I excited. I wouldn't have ever thought that I was. Other than that Sirius and Remus are ok and Peter is acting weird lately, he comes in limping and insists nothing is wrong. Well I am going to tell James that he will be a Daddy, Wish me luck.  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of Lily being pregnant with Harry. She was probably beautiful, she thought as some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." She answered, knowing it was Harry, because he was the only one that knocked, ever.  
  
"Are you ready." He asked.  
  
"Yeah just let me put this away."She said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My journal." she said remembering what Dumbledore said to her.  
  
"Well, I came up to see if you needed any help carrying anything down."He said innocently.  
  
"What do you think, I pack like Lavander?"  
  
"No, actually I came up here to carry it down so you didn't have to."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you."  
  
"I try."  
  
"I know." 


	11. A Dream Come True

Chapter 11  
  
The train ride was long, the flirting between Harry and Hermione was driving Ron mad. He would ask about it, and Hermione or Harry would deny it, saying they were tired or would snap at him.  
  
"Im going to find Lavender, have fun." Said Ron walking off.  
  
"Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do."Called Harry.  
  
"Do you think he would do anything like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean he hasn't done anything like that before."said Harry.  
  
"He talks to about that kind of stuff?"asked Hermione Shocked.  
  
"Yeah, he tells me everything, like who he likes and what he wants to do and other 'manly' stuff like that."  
  
"'Manly' stuff? Like who's going to win quidditch?"  
  
"You know like Guy talk, like you girls have your little girl talks that us guys don't understand, just reversed."said Harry matter-of-factly. "Yes we talk about Quidditch."  
  
"Wow, I thought guys just beat each other up and talk about who they fantasize and anorexic models."  
  
"Well, what do girls talk about."  
  
"Boys, Hot guys, hair, and a heck of other crap I don't understand."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't really talk to any other girls except Ginny and Lavender, and my best friend is a guy."  
  
"Oh so its my fault?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Very much so. I don't even know half the guys they think is hot, and most of them drool about you and ask me when can they have a go at you or Ron. Quite annoying really." Said Hermione stealing a chocolate frog from Harry.  
  
"Hey, that's mine."  
  
"Thank you, it was worth my effort."Said Hermione with a yawn.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep much."  
  
"Oh I remember you were off making out with my godfather." Said Harry with a grin.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Hermione leaning back and closing her eyes.  
  
"If you want you can lay your head on my shoulder, its probably more comfortable than the seat."  
  
"Thank you Harry."She said yawning again and she laid her head on his shoulder and soon fell deeply asleep.  
  
~Hermione's Dream~  
  
  
  
Hermione walked in what seemed to be a doctors office of some sort, when she saw a young women sitting on the couch looking scared.  
  
"Hello?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Hello." said the women with emerald eyes. "So what are you in for."  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"I. . .ah. . Im in here because I don't feel so well." lied Hermione. "You?"  
  
"Same, my mum thinks Im pregnant." said the young women.  
  
"Really? Congratulations." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Im scared though, my husband doesn't know Im here."Said the young lady.  
  
"Know one knows Im here either."   
  
"Oh Im sorry. My name is Lily. Lily Potter." she said.  
  
"My name is Hermione. Granger."   
  
"Lily Potter, the doctor will see you know." Said a mean looking nurse.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Are you sure, you don't even know me."  
  
"But I like you, you've got a great heart."  
  
"Ok, Lets go."  
  
After twenty minutes of sitting there tests and chatting, Hermione and Lily were sitting there holding hands as the doctor came in.  
  
"Mrs. Potter I've got horrible news for you." Lily's face fell. "Your Pregnant." Lily started to jump up and down with Hermione. Lily had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I can't believe Im pregnant!"  
  
"Let me treat you to lunch, on me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Hermione found a small café and her and Lily started to talk.  
  
"Where you from, Hermione."   
  
"Im from England. London actually."  
  
"Really? Awesome, is there some one special in your life?"  
  
"Actually yes, his name is Harry."  
  
"Harry. I like that name."  
  
"So do I."   
  
"Are you in school or what?"  
  
"I go to a private school in Scotland."  
  
"You go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I do. I Graduated, Gryffindor."  
  
"Really I graduated about 4 years ago. I don't remember you."  
  
"I transferred there in my 5th year."  
  
"Really? Oh look at the time, James is going to be home in about ten minutes, I got to go, do you want to meet my husband."  
  
"Actually I can't, I've got to go meet Harry. Its been great talking to you."  
  
"Do you want to get together soon."  
  
"Sure." And Lily gave her there address.  
  
  
  
"Hermione." Some one was calling her name, she turned around and could tell who was calling for her. "Hermione. Wake up."  
  
~End Hermione's Dream~  
  
"Hermione come on, where in London."Said Harry.  
  
"Huh?" She said wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"That dream, must have really drained you, you were out like a log."  
  
"Sorry, I was having an awesome dream."  
  
"Oh really, was I in this dream."  
  
"Kind of, I was dreaming about your mom, who found out she was pregnant with you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN IMMEDIATELY" said the conductor.  
  
"Come on lets get off, we have to get ready for the wedding, only three more days you know."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and started to walk off the train. 


	12. Meeting an Inlaw

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Harry Potter and his friends but I do own a couple of people and other stuff, But I wish I did, But hey my birthday is on Tuesday. I hope you like it. It is short.  
  
I like it.  
  
Chapter 12. Meeting an In-law  
  
Both Hermione and Harry exited the train hand in hand, and walked over to the Weasleys, and saw for the first time, the bride and groom to be.  
  
". . .And this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Said Ron introducing them. "And Harry Hermione, this is Savannah Bagman and you all ready know this is Charlie."  
  
"Its real nice to meet you." said Hermione.  
  
"Its really great to finally meet you, Ron and Ginny have told us so much stuff about you."Said Harry shaking Savannah's hand, then Charlie's.  
  
"We were planning to go to Diagon Alley, to get some last minute stuff for the wedding, and you guys can get a dress or dress robe if you need it." Said Savannah.  
  
"It works for us." Said Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Will you two stop doing that."Said Ron.  
  
"Sorry." They said again.  
  
"Ok lets go." Said Ginny over the three Gryffindors, who started to walk towards their car.  
  
When they were walking through Kings Cross, when Hermione realized that she had forgotten her purse.  
  
"Oh, Dang it, I forgot my purse." She said turning around.  
  
"I'll come with you." Said Harry turning around with her.  
  
"What's with them," asked Charlie. "Are they together?"  
  
"No, but they will be soon." Said Ginny.  
  
"But they were holding hands." pointed out Savannah.  
  
"I guess they never let go, when they walked off the train they were holding hands." Ron said. "Maybe the got together after they left?"  
  
"No, Harry is to much of a romantic at heart, he'd do it somewhere private."Said Ginny as Harry and Hermione came back, this time their hands weren't together.  
  
"Ok are we ready to go to Diagon alley?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
15 minutes later they were at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Hermione and me will go to the dress place, you want to come Savannah?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh that would be great." Said Savannah as the three of them walked off in search of a dress shop.  
  
"So Harry, you and Hermione are quite 'friendly' so to speak. Aren't you?" Asked Charlie.  
  
"No, there is nothing between me and Hermione, nothing at all." said Harry.  
  
"But. . Come on Harry, I can see it, you like her." prodded Charlie  
  
"No, I don't like her." Harry answered starting to get angry.  
  
"You don't like her at all?" Said Ron, who was teasing.  
  
"No I love her. Happy now?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Then why don't you tell her, not us." Said Charlie.  
  
"Because, I can't tell her."  
  
Meanwhile at Elli's Dresses Hermione was in the same boat as Harry.   
  
"How about this dress, Ginny, it'd bring out your eyes." Said Hermione who had a long powder blue spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Oh Hermione, its pretty, let me go try it on." and she left to try it on.  
  
"Hermione, you haven't tried on a dress yet, lets go find you one." Said Savannah grabbing her arm, and leading her to another rack of dresses.  
  
"Oh how about this one?"asked Savannah holding up a navy blue dress. "Or this one, it'd make you show more skin. . ." It was a dress that the neck went really low and was really short at the bottom.   
  
"Savannah, I try not show off my body like a prostitute, sure a little skin no that much."  
  
"Sorry."she muttered as Ginny came out with the dress on. "Oh Ginny, you look beautiful. You should get it."  
  
"I agree, it really brings out your eyes." said Hermione  
  
"Thank you, let me change and we will pick your dress out."  
  
It didn't take her long to change, she was obviously excited to help Hermione pick a dress.  
  
"What about that one?"Said Savannah pointing to a blue dress with long sleeves.   
  
"No that's way to old fashion." Said Ginny.  
  
It took them at least half an hour when finally Hermione found the perfect dress.  
  
"How about this one." Asked Hermione, she pointed at a long emerald dress with an imperial waist line with spaghetti straps and a low back.  
  
"Go try it on." Said Ginny. Hermione went into the changing room and put it on.   
  
Meanwhile Savannah decided to ask Ginny about Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How long, has Harry and Hermione been seeing each other?" Savannah asked innocently.  
  
Ginny started to laugh hysterically. "Them together? We have been trying to get them together for the last forever. Man it has to since fourth year?"  
  
"Really?! They act like their together."  
  
"They are in love with each other, they just don't know that they do."  
  
"Wow. . ." Savannah started just as Hermione walked out of the changing room with the dress on. "Hermione, wow you look breath taking."   
  
"Yeah Hermione."Sighed Ginny.  
  
"Thank you. And there is on other reason I like this dress."  
  
"What?" asked Savannah and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"We match." Said Hermione with the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"We?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Me and Harry." Hermione's grin grew bigger.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Savannah  
  
"His eyes, and this dress." Said Hermione, who was giggling. "Im going to buy this, be right back."  
  
"Yep, she's in love." Said Ginny. 


	13. Catches On Quick

**Chapter 13 Catches on Quick**

After shopping Harry, Ron and Charlie met up with Hermione, Savannah and Ginny outside of the dress shop.

"Im hungry."Said Ron

"Your always hungry." Said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"I am not." Ron argued back, "Hey ice cream. Can we go?"

"Harry looked at Hermione and they both laughed and Ron glared at them was about to retort

"Sure, all the shopping has warn me down." Said Savannah, breaking up an argument that was about to happen.

"Me too." Said Charlie as they walked through the door.

After ordering Ron sat down and looked at Hermione and Harry, who were talking next to the door. It was hard for him to believe that his friends were in love, and he reflected on the time he too loved Hermione that way, but as the time moved faster Hermione grew into a sister. _'It would've never worked between us.'_ Ron thought sadly but then he smiled. _'She deserves him as much as he deserves her.'_

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ginny as she sat down next to her brother.

"Harry and Hermione." He said simply as the waitress brought his ice cream over. "Thanks, where are they going?"

"Flourish and Blotts, Hermione wanted to go, and of course Harry went with her, they said they will be back, if he can ever get her away from the books." Said Ginny.

"Well they are going to go past the Quidditch so Hermione is going to have to drag him away too." Said Ron and Charlie and Savannah came and sat down, opposite of Ron and Ginny.

"So tell me about Harry and Hermione." Said Savannah. "They seem in tune with each other, its kind of scary."

"Well, in a way they are." said Ginny.

"How?" asked Charlie, who was confused.

"Well they have faced danger so many times and they've done everything together, for almost 6 years, they know how they will react to something, its just. . ."Ginny explained until Ron interrupted her.

"Well I have been friends with Harry longer than Hermione, and I never know what he is thinking or Hermione for that matter." Stated Ron.

"Well are you in love with Harry?" She asked with a smile

"Like a brother. . ."

"Exactly." Said Ginny. "they are so in love with each other that they notice things, and also all the things they've gone through, it kind of adds into it."

"What kind of danger." asked Savannah.

"Well lets see." Started Ginny and started counting her fingers. "In first year, there was the troll, where he and Ron saved her from it, then the philosopher stone, which was a pretty cool story, if you ask me. In second year Hermione was petrified and he defeated the Basilisk with her clue she gave him, oh and he saved me too. . . and when she got better she darted into the Great Hall and gave him a hug in front of the whole school. In third year it was Sirius Black and she helped him free him from the dementors and that was great year, Hermione smacked Malfoy, it was great. Then the infamous fourth year, with the Tri Wizard Tournament, when nobody believed he put his name is, she believed him with out a doubt unlike somebody I know." She said looking at Ron. "And she helped him with learning spells and all, she was like glued at his hips for a lack of better words, that Rita Skeeter wrote an article about them being a couple. Fifth year when Umbridge and her hell like detentions she helped him at all hours of the nights with is bloody hands, then the Department of Mysteries, she was almost killed, but she fought brilliantly, and when Sirius was killed, it nearly broke Harry and Hermione was there, and he has a nasty temper, but she has one just as equal, man when they have a go at it, its world war three in the making but Harry is a softy and usually gives in." Ginny explained.

"Wow neat." said Savannah, "You know a lot."

"No, I just catch on." She said.

"Catch on for what?" Asked Hermione as she sat down.

"Oh, transfiguration. Where's Harry?"

"He is getting some ice cream."she answered simply

Harry walked over and sat next to Hermione and handed her a spoon and started to eat his ice cream.

"Thank you Harry. But you didn't have to share with me."

"I know, but you deserve some ice cream." she said taking the cherry off the top and playfully placing it in between her lips. Harry stared at her and then smiled."


End file.
